


Alphamalg Origins: The Fuckening

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorkable, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Awkward Romance, Bestiality, Black Romance, Body Horror, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Child Abuse, Creepy, Deepthroating, Eldritch, Fanfiction, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Forced Ejaculation, Gang Rape, Gen, Glasses, Horror, Insanity, Interspecies Romance, Licking, Lizards, Masturbation, Menstruation, Mind Meld, Nerdiness, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent/Child Incest, Parody, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Undertale, Rape, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rule 34, Satire, Scat, Shipping, Talking Vagina, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tickling, Tragic Romance, Triple Penetration, Undertail, Vomiting, Vore, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what is easily the most disturbing story of the entire Alphamalg series so far, the ever-so-disgusting shipping finally returns to its roots in a prequel of epic proportions, capitalizing on everything that made the original series infamous while also improving the things that actually somewhat worked about it.</p><p>Have fun drinking brain bleach after reading this, boys and girls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphamalg Origins: The Fuckening

ALPHAMALG ORIGINS

One day in Hotland, Alphys had just gotten home from her grocery trip, after very recently attempting to revert her newly made Amalgamates back to their original forms through chemical injection, and was busy chatting on the phone with Asgore while she unloaded all of her groceries into the refridgerator in her lab.

"So...how are your test subjects doing? Has anything...questionable happened to them?" Asgore asked her, leaning back in his majestic throne.

"Oh, most definitely not, I can ASSURE you!" Alphys stammered, darting her eyes from side to side rapidly as she stuffed a ridiculous number of instant noodle bowls and beer bottles into her otherwise rather empty refridgerator, scratching a tally mark onto the wall with her claws.

"Alphys, please be honest with me..." Asgore warned her, resting his cheek on his palm in a combination of boredom and ever-so-slight frustration.

"Oh no, trust me, they're all totally FINE!" Alphys giggled as she stuffed a whole bunch of beer bottles and Dog Residue into her purse, closed the refridgerator and walked over to her elevator, which was oddly disguised as a personal bathroom.

"What do you mean by FINE?" Asgore asked her urgently, gripping his trident fearfully.

"Trust me, I ran the experiments MULTIPLE times on them! They're all 100 percent safe, I PROMISE!" Alphys stammered even more anxiously, yanking the collar of her lab coat as the elevator finally reached its destination way down in her basement, where her True Lab resided.

"Alphys, please tell me what's really on your mind! I simply cannot afford not to know at this point! You, of all people, should know and understand that very well by now!" Asgore ranted frustratedly at her, growling a little.

"I...apologize for raising my voice there." Asgore sighed, hanging his head in regret.

"Oh, it's okay, dreamboat! Look, I'll just...I'll just call you back later, alright?" Alphys hastily concluded, hanging up the phone.

"ALPHYS, WAIT, YOU STILL HAVEN'T EXPLAINED TO ME WHAT YOU- oh, fuck it...looks like the only way I'm ever going to be able to get a concise, truthful explanation out of her is if I get off my fat, lazy ass and just walk all the way down there and confront her myself." Asgore groaned, plopping himself down onto his feet and stretching his legs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you take that nasty, sweaty armor of yours off, good sir?" Asgore's trusty Froggit servant asked him, licking and worshipping his equally nasty and sweaty feet as a not-so-humble display of gratitude.

"TEE HEE, THAT TICKLES...anyway, no, I would prefer to keep my armor on for the time being, just in case whatever the hell kind of fucking eldritch hellspawn Alphys is secretly brewing down there ends up attempting to violently murder me and/or eat me alive." Asgore sighed, taking off on a grand journey down to Alphys' lab...at about five miles per hour.

"Gosh, I'm so excited to see my test subjects alive and happy again! Boy, am I happy I was able to find a cure for that whole determination problem...by simply injecting MORE into them!" Alphys giggled as she walked down the dark, grimy hallways.

"Ahh...another day, another wonderfully successful experi-AUUUGH!" Alphys screamed as she opened the door to the main generator room of the lab.

"Oh, god, what...WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I...I ONLY MADE IT EVEN WORSE!" Alphys sobbed, kneeling down onto the floor of the cold, dank room, where all of her newly formed Amalgamates were now grouped together in a slimy, shambling mass.

For starters, we had Snowy, which was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side.

And then there was Endogeny, which was...a rather intimidatingly massive white dog with who-knows-how-many slimy, freakishly long tentacle-legs as well as an enormous, gaping, slime-oozing hole where its face should have been.

And then, of course, there was also Lemon Bread, which was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Alphys did know was that it was incredibly ugly.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs.

"Um...GREETINGS, hideous freaks of nature!" Alphys chuckled, taking several handfuls of Dog Residue from her purse and snorting them forcefully up her nose. "And your names would be?"

"Decide for yourself, jerkwad!" Lemon Bread yelled at her, shaking his slimy, plague-dripping teeth furiously. "And please don't make my name a fucking retarded combination of random unrelated things-"

"As for YOU...OOO, I KNOW, LEMON BREAD! Because you smell like moldy bread and your teeth look worse than a yeast infection! And also because I'm probably going to use you in a SHITLOAD of voreaphiliac lemon fanfiction with me as your little yellow shipping partner in the very near future!" Alphys laughed, chugging down half a bottle of beer.

"Alphys, may I kindly ask what the hell is wrong with you?" Memoryhead asked her, rolling its many, many eyes and sticking its tentacles out in disgust.

"OOO! OOO! YOU NEXT! Uhh...I dunno...how about...Memoryhead? Because...well, you're shaped like a human skull and you kinda remind me a lot of Gaster?" Alphys laughed.

"I AM GASTER." Memoryhead grabbed her with its tentacles and whispered in her ear seductively.

"Oh, my, t-that's...that's g-good to know, I suppose!" Alphys blushed and giggled as Memoryhead untied her and set her down. "I've always wanted a nice, boney SKELETON to fuck!"

"And fuck one you shall..." Reaper Bird laughed, its long, slender body creeping over toward her on equally long, crooked and spindly legs as it caressed the long, phallic formation protruding from its crotch region with one of its tiny little wings.

"Um...I think I'll just call you Reaper Bird, because...uhh...you're a bird that gives off a rather disturbingly strong impression of being a reapist!" Alphys laughed, licking her lips eagerly as Reaper Bird's vaginal juice began dripping down onto her head.

"Uh, don't you mean RAPIST? With a fucking VAGINA for a mouth, at that?" Reaper Bird asked her quizzically, the folds of his labia-lips flapping in the dank, dusty air as he spoke.

"OHH, THAT SMELLS SO SWEET...LIKE THE NECTAR OF A PRECIOUS LITTLE DANDELION...whoops, sorry about that! Guess I got a little carried away there...ehehehe..." Alphys snickered, unbuttoning her lab coat and stroking her nipples excitedly.

"AWOOOOOOF!" Endogeny bellowed, extending out its long, moist, dripping, slimy tongue into Alphys' bra and licking her right in her cleavage.

"OH, YOU NAUGHTY BOY, YOU! TEE HEE!" Alphys giggled, shooing Endogeny's tongue away and thinking for about five seconds before finally coming up with a suitable name for him.

"OOO, I KNOW! I'LL CALL YOU ENDOGENY! Because...uhh...you're made of an endogenous substance and comprised of multiple dogs fused together into one...REALLY big one?" Alphys snickered, scratching Endogeny's ears and whispering seductively into them.

"THAT'S...THE MOST...FUCKING SENSE...YOU'VE MADE...ALL DAY...FUCK..." Snowy sighed, struggling to reach her soggy, glistening tongue-penis with her stick-figure-hands as half of her entire body perpetually melted and reformed off of the other side, her eye-mouths rambling a series of unintelligible, disjointed words presumably related to Alphys' breasts.

"Umm, I don't even know how to properly describe what you look like in a way that does your...uhh...natural beauty justice, so I'll just call you Snowy! HEE HEE!" Alphys giggled, taking urgent mental note of which Amalgamates would give her the best kinds of sex.

"Alright, boys, are you ready to- AIEEEEEE!" Alphys screamed in shock as her phone's Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ringtone suddenly went off at one of the worst possible moments.

"OH, GOD, TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! IT'S SO GIRLY IT'S MAKING MY 36-INCH COCK SHRINK!" Lemon Bread screamed in agony, clutching his head with his hands.

"Wholeheartedly agreed, old chap!" Memoryhead laughed, using its radio-jamming abilities to shut off Alphys' phone.

"ALPHYS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, STOP HANGING UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Asgore roared irritatedly as he took the Core's main elevator down into the main lobby of MTT Resort and angrily shoved past everyone in there.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING, YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Burgerpants yelled at him, tripping over his own tail and faceplanting directly into his own loaded tray of food.

"Look who's talking!" his fatass new girlfriend, Catty, teased him as he irritatedly scraped the ketchup and pickles off of his face and collapsed face-down onto the floor in a fit of sobbing from how much his job sucked.

"Well, at least YOU'RE not worshipping Asgore's feet for a living, am I right?" Catty giggled, covering her mouth with her paws.

"That would probably be a BETTER job than this, to be honest! Hell, I'm actually kind of JEALOUS of Alphys' career, now that I THINK about it!" Burgerpants laughed and cried, banging his head against the floor in frustration.

Meanwhile, down in the True Lab, Alphys was, for lack of a better word, teasing the Amalgamates; think of it as being like a lizard-nerd strip tease, basically.

"Oh yeah, come on, baby, take that son-of-a-bitch RIGHT off and show me your milk jugs..." Reaper Bird drooled through its vagina, which was already menstruating at the mere thought.

"You mean my lab coat?" Alphys asked, drumming her fingers together anxiously and blushing brightly while doing so. "Well, if you insist..." she sighed, finally taking it all the way off.

"JACKPOT!!!" the Amalgamates screamed in unison, piling on top of her all at the same time and forcefully prying off her bra and panties like...well, a bunch of wild animals.

"FEED IT TO THE DOG, BITCH!" Memoryhead laughed as Snowy threw Alphys' dangling bra into Endogeny's mouth.

"OHH, IT TASTES LIKE MONTH-OLD VAGINAL CRUST WITH A HINT OF FRESHLY BOILED BRUSSELS SPROUTS...HOW UTTERLY DELICIOUS..." Reaper Bird moaned as he inhaled the lustrous, pungent stench of Alphys' disgusting, unwashed panties into his vagina, then took the panties themselves and shoved them forcefully up his bunghole.

"Oh, geeze...is this...is this REALLY what you want?" Alphys asked them embarrassedly, her eyes darting across the room yet again to make sure no one was filming her on camera.

"Oh my ever-loving Christ, you're so cute I could just GOBBLE YOU UP and pick my teeth with your squishy little bones..." Lemon Bread moaned, drooling at the mouth with black slime mold.

"Oh...oh, dear...I...I don't even know what to say about that...I'm...I'm honestly at a l-loss for w-words right now!" Alphys stammered, her knees quivering like a bowl full of Jell-O as she covered her crotch with her hands in shame.

"Man, what are you so fucking AFRAID of? C'MERE, LITTLE BUDDY!" Memoryhead laughed, extending out his tentacles and wrapping them firmly around Alphys' arms and legs as his accomplices eagerly approached her naked, trembling, helpless, orgasmically sexy body.

"Oh, it feels so GOOD to be able to finally let out all of these horrific, nasty urges that have been ever-so-slightly building up inside of me minute after MINUTE!" Lemon Bread laughed as he whipped out his literally 35-inch-long, smegma-dripping erection and proudly displayed it to everyone in the general vicinity, shaking his teeth with delight.

"You can count ME in too, sister!" Reaper Bird snickered, annoyingly waving its equally rock-hard, pus-oozing erection right in front of Alphys' face.

"ME...TOO...DON'T... FORGET ABOUT...ME..." Snowy groaned as she shambled over toward Alphys and licked her pubes, still desperately trying to reach her dick with her hands.

"ARF! ARF!" Endogeny barked, stealing a beer bottle from Alphys' purse and drinking himself to sleep as all of the Amalgamates got into formation, allowing the fetishistic rampage to finally begin.

"ALRIGHT, HERE COMES THE FUCKING AIRPLANE!" Lemon Bread bellowed as he viciously rammed his massive cock straight into Alphys' quivering...lips?

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU SHITHEAD!" Lemon Bread yelled at her.

"HERE...ALLOW ME..." Snowy sighed, prying Alphys' mouth open with her hands.

"YEAH, OPEN SESAME, BITCH!" Lemon Bread laughed as he rammed his massive, slimy cock straight into Alphys' mouth and forced it all the way down her esophagus.

"URRRK....EUUUGHHHH..." Alphys gagged, puking up all kinds of vomit onto Lemon Bread's progressively hardening erection while he was busy stroking said boner with his hands.

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S MY FETISH! Or at least, ONE of them, anyway!" Lemon Bread moaned, his teeth vibrating intensely with arousal while Reaper Bird and Snowy occupied the other two...orifices in Alphys' body.

"WATCH ME AS I GRAVITATE, HAHAHAHAHAH!" Reaper Bird joked as he extended his legs up and down, effectively shoving his dick in and out of Alphys' vagina.

"OH...I STILL REMEMBER...HOW MY HUSBAND...WOULD FEED ME...THE INTERNAL CONTENTS...OF HIS CHOCOLATE STARFISH...FOR DESSERT...EVERY NIGHT...WHILE THE SIBLINGS...WERE BUSY RECUPERATING...IN BED..." Snowy moaned as she eagerly felt around inside of Alphys' intestines with her tongue and licked the dried shit off of her villi with delight.

"HAAGGGHHH..." Alphys moaned in arousal, her stomach cramping in pure, unbridled, agonizing pain as fresh vomit dripped from her diligently dick-sucking mouth while blood began to leak in disturbingly large amounts from her anus.

"OH, NOW IT'S EVEN MORE DELICIOUS..." Snowy moaned, frowning from mouth to mouth in a fit of orgasmic ecstasy as she finally emptied out her penile contents into Alphys' butthole and lovingly engorged herself with the wonderful taste of her own bloody, shitty, gooey, sticky cum.

"SWEET MOTHER OF CRAP!" Reaper Bird squawked at the top of his lungs, blowing at least a pint's worth of pure, concentrated loadage into Alphys' dainty little minge and wiping his dick off with his wings. "Holy shit, you okay there, Lemon Bread!"

"OKAY?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM FEELING ABSOLUTELY FAN...FUCKING...TASTICCC!" Lemon Bread screamed with pleasure, its dick shooting out at least a gallon's worth of cum all the way through Alphys' digestive system while Snowy and Reaper Bird licked up the gushing waterfall of excess runoff from her butthole.

"Yo, Lemon Bread, you still alive?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, nudging him awake as Memoryhead unwrapped Alphys and laid her face-up on the floor with her mouth wide open.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER TO BE ALIVE!" Lemon Bread moaned in sheer happiness, exhaustedly scraping himself back up onto his...foot.

"Oh, boy, have I got a nasty little surprise for YOU, Alphys!" Reaper Bird laughed as he positioned himself directly above Alphys, squatted his legs and took a nice, big, sloppy, chunky, diarrhea shit into Alphys' mouth while Snowy collapsed on top of her and sucked her breasts; meanwhile, Endogeny was also passionately licking, sucking and massaging Alphys' feet.

"DRINK IT IN, ALPHYS, THAT'S A FAILURE TASTE!" Reaper Bird laughed as he sadistically watched Alphys' face contort into a confused mixture of sadness, ticklishness, and disgust.

"Tell me, does such fine, extraordinarily tasteful cuisine as this TICKLE your fancy?" Lemon Bread snickered while Endogeny wrapped his tongue individually around all six of Alphys' helpless, frantically wiggling, ever-so-adorable little toes, tormenting all six of them equally.

"NO! GOD, NO-HO-HO-HOOH! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE, I'M BEGGING YOO-HOO-HOO-HOOO! NO MORE! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP! JUST PLEASE STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP!" Alphys begged them desperately as Endogeny's focus switched from her feet to her belly and armpits.

"You know what? I think it's about time we taped your MOUTH shut, you fucking arrogant little snitch!" Reaper Bird chuckled, grabbing a roll of duct tape off of the floor and taping Alphys' mouth shut as her tits lactated their creamy white milk into Snowy's hungry little baby mouths.

"YAY! MAMA! MAMA!" Snowy's mouths cheered in disturbingly genuine baby voices, licking their lips with wide, innocent(?) eyes and forked tongues.

"Say, did you ever just so happen to notice what Endogeny's big old MOUTH is shaped like?" Lemon Bread snickered while Snowy's mouths rapidly guzzled down every single one of Alphys' beer bottles like baby bottles, vomiting all over the floor dizzily and crying out drunkenly for more alcohol immediately afterwards.

"Come on, just GUESS what's going to happen next...JUST...FUCKING...GUESS..." Reaper Bird teased her as Endogeny leaned forward, clasped his mold-dripping facial orifice around Alphys' big juicy wiener, and began sucking it like a loli popsicle.

"OHHHHHH..." Alphys could easily be heard moaning, even through the tape; as Endogeny sucked and sucked and sucked, Alphys thought and thought and thought about all of the...good times...that she used to have on a daily basis with her former pets.

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S A GOOD DOG, THAT'S A GOOD DOG...COME ON, SUCK ON THAT BIG, JUICY BONER LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Memoryhead laughed, sticking his tentacles right up Alphys' nose and viewing her disgusting inner thoughts directly through her brain.

"OH, LORD, I THINK I'M COMING DOWN WITH A CASE OF THE VAPORS!" Memoryhead winced as he saw several conflicting memories of Alphys sucking her pet Froggit's balls, french-kissing it, getting herself numerous blowjobs from it, and licking its feet...with the two of them even roleplaying as anime characters in the process, just to add insult to injury.

"MEOWWWW..." Endogeny purred as a beautiful fountain of pure cum squirted and gushed from Alphys' phallic fire hydrant straight into his gaping, ravenous, bottomless face-hole.

"What happens now?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread.

"Heh heh...NOW?! LET'S GO PRACTICE VOREAREPHILIA!" Lemon Bread laughed as he scooped Alphys directly into his mouth with his arms and chewed her up like bubble gum.

"Umm...how the fuck is she even still alive?!" Reaper Bird stammered in confusion.

"She's FILLED WITH DETERMINATION, brother!" Lemon Bread laughed, causing Alphys to squeak and wiggle violently in terror as Lemon Bread gave Reaper Bird a pat on the back...of his neck.

"Should I remove the tape from her mouth just to see what she'll say?" Reaper Bird asked him.

"Sure, go right on ahead!" Lemon Bread laughed as Reaper Bird forcefully yanked Alphys' mouth tape right off with his wings and ate it.

"OHH, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AND FUCK ME AND JUST...CONTINUE FUCKING ME UNTIL I LITERALLY FUCKING MELT..." Alphys moaned, drooling at the mouth in ecstasy as Lemon Bread's gooey, pointy teeth poked her and squished her in the naughtiest of ways while his nasty, moldy tongue soaked her in its wonderfully nasty, slimy filth.

"PUT IT BACK, PUT IT BACK, PUT IT BACK!" Reaper Bird screamed, cringing in shock.

"You just ate it, remember?" Lemon Bread groaned, facepalming as Alphys moaned and squirmed with pleasure, her insatiable lust finally being satisfied once and for all.

"Oh, right...SHIT..." Reaper Bird sighed, also facepalming as Lemon Bread's teeth squirted out a hearty helping of sperm-juice all over Alphys' body, prompting him to then immediately spit her out into Reaper Bird's eagerly awaiting pussy-mouth.

"OHHHHHH...IT FEELS LIKE I'VE RETURNED TO THE SWEET, BLESSED EMBRACE OF MY MOTHER'S HOT, HUMID, EVER-SO-STICKY WOMB...OHHH, MOMMMAAA..." Alphys moaned orgasmically as Reaper Bird lovingly squished her inbetween its vaginal walls and thoroughly drenched her in its digestive fluids until she finally let loose with her loudest moan yet and flooded the entire vagina in question with her cum in a fit of pure, unbridled, orgasmic joy.

"COUGH! HACK! GULP! WHEEZE!" Reaper Bird sputtered, choking and coughing up bits of sperm from his vagina until he finally managed to puke up Alphys, who was now covered from head to toe in only the most glorious mixture of menstrual fluid and vaginal crust, out onto the floor.

"SEE?! YOU DON'T NEED FRIENDS, YOU JUST NEED LOVE!" Memoryhead laughed, shuddering to imagine what types of thoughts were running through Alphys' head at the moment.

"AND WE'VE GOT YOU 100 PERCENT FUCKING COVERED, DICKFACE!" Reaper Bird laughed, still choking a little as Alphys crawled underneath Endogeny and grabbed its legs.

"Hey, where are you- OH, BOY...THIS...THIS IS JUST TOO PERFECT...THERE IS LITERALLY NO WAY THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY LEGIT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW..." Lemon Bread gasped in stupefaction, its jaw wide open in sheer disbelief as Alphys began giving Endogeny's dick-legs literally every type of "job" possible.

"I'M LITERALLY EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT FROM A MASTER, MR. PUPPY!" Alphys moaned as Endogeny's first leg slid up and down through her bare naked cleavage.

"I'M GOOD WITH MY HANDS..." Alphys moaned as she passionately stroked Endogeny's second and third legs with her dextrous hands.

"I WOULD LITERALLY CLIMB ALL THE WAY UP MOUNT EVEREST, BAREFOOT, JUST FOR YOU..." Alphys moaned as she lovingly stroked Endogeny's fourth leg with her beautiful feet.

"I'LL MAKE MYSELF THE BUTT OF WHO-KNOWS-HOW-MANY BAD JOKES, JUST FOR YOUR SAKE..." Alphys moaned as she gently shoved Endogeny's fifth leg into her butthole.

"MOMMY WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU, MY SWEET LITTLE PUPPY..." Alphys moaned happily as she lovingly thrusted Endogeny's sixth leg straight into her wonderful vagina.

"I'LL BE THE LOVING, CARING, NON-ABUSIVE PARENT YOU NEVER HAD BEFORE..." Alphys moaned as she passionately stuck Endogeny's seventh leg into her filthy little mouth and began sucking on it lovingly as Memoryhead reluctantly inserted his tentacles back into her brain.

"Um...what in the actual FUCK am I witnessing right now?!" Lemon Bread cringed in disgust.

"Just between you and me, I think it'd be best not to ASK!" Reaper Bird whispered into his ear.

"My eyes have seen thoughts that can never be unseen..." Memoryhead gasped in disbelief, retracting his tentacles from Alphys' brain and vowing to never stick them back in there again.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOoooooooooooooOOOOO!!!" Endogeny howled at the top of his lungs, erupting like a living volcano and completely, utterly DRENCHING Alphys from head to toe in literally three liquid gallons of pure, unadulterated, absolutely delicious semen.

"OHH, HOW I LOVE BEING YOUR FAT, STINKY LITTLE CORN DOG..." Alphys moaned with pleasure as the Amalgamates rolled her around in the massive puddle of cum surrounding her as if they were literally dipping a french fry into ketchup (or in this case, mayonnaise), then fervently ate and licked every last drop of semen off of her pungent, filthy, putrid, sweaty, dirty, nasty, morally degenerate, unclean, utterly defiled body until the cows came home.

"ALPHYS?!" Asgore screamed in shock, pretending that he had just noticed what Alphys was doing in there despite the fact that he had been masturbating to it for the past several minutes.

"Um...I c-can EXPLAIN..." Alphys stammered in a mixture of utter disbelief and equally utter humiliation, passing out onto the floor from embarrassment overload shortly thereafter.

Needless to say, long story short, the two of them broke up IMMEDIATELY after THAT incident.


End file.
